pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Piston Cup Racers
The Piston Cup racers appeared in Cars. Lightning McQueen Main article: Lightning McQueen The King Main article: The King Chick Hicks Main article: Chick Hicks Dale "Junior" Earnhardt Jr. Main article: Junior Number: 8 Aiken Axler Main article: Aiken Axler Number 28 Nitroade racer, Aiken Axler, captured the 2003 Vitoline Rookie of the Year honors in his first full season of Cup competition. He's finished 12th, 7th, and 8th in the final point standings over the past three years. Off the track, Axler enjoys maintaining his top racing form by exercising daily and practicing a form of meditation called Tai Rod. He and fellow Piston Cup Racer, Darrel Draggered, formed the alternative country jazz trio "Three Cycle" and performed at the 2004 Piston Cup awards ceremony! Number: 28 Colour: Black with orange flames Eye Colour: Purple Main sponsor: Nitroade Hi-Energy Drink Claude Scruggs Main article: Claude Scruggs Number: 52 Main sponsor: Leak Less Adult Drip Pans Winford Bradford Rutherford Main article: Winford Bradford Rutherford An Ivy League school may seem like an unlikely place to start in the racing world. But only a couple of years ago Winford Bradford Rutherford was grille-deep in physics books learning about momentum, velocity, and anything else that would give him an edge on the track. His doctor and lawyer friends at the country club thought he was crazy, but the studying paid off. Winford is now a highly respected Piston Cup racer. He uses his vast knowledge of physics to cheat the wind and out-maneuver his fellow racers, who affectionately call him, "The Professor." Number: 64 Sponsor: RPM Nightime Backfire Suppresint Colour: Yellow with orange and blue stripes Eye colour: Bluish green Todd Marcus Main article: Todd Marcus Todd Marcus is known as the biggest race car to emerge from his hometown of Dieselton, Alabama. He's also known as the only race car to emerge from Dieselton, Alabama. When asked why he chose to be car number 123, he simply replied, "Because it's easy to remember." That's why it's also his ATM number, his internet login, his home security code, and his safe combination. Number: 123 Sponsor: No Stall Racing Team Colour: Red with checkered flag stripes Eye colour: Blue-violet Billy Oilchanger Main article: Billy Oilchanger It's Billy Oilchanger's dream to become a racing color commentator after he retires. He's watched all the greats, like Darrell Cartrip and Bob Cutlass over the years, and even practices announcing by calling the races out loud to himself while he's in them. It's great experience, though the other drivers find it distracting and a little creepy. Number: 58 Sponsor: Octane Gain Turbo Vitamins Colour: Orange and black Eye colour: Violet Crusty Rotor Main article: Crusty Rotor Believe it or not, Crusty Rotor was actually a vinyl top salesman before the makes of Vinyl Toupee, Vinyl Top in a Can, put him out of business! While working out his frustration in the gym, he realized he had an amazing gift for driving long, hard, grueling distances without feeling even the slightest burnout. As luck would have it, the makes of Vinyl Toupee, Vinyl Top in a Can, were fronting cash for a Piston Cup team. Crusty made the biggest sell of his life landing the job and all the spray-on toupee his roof could sport. Number: 76 Sponsor: Vinyl Toupee: Vinyl Top In a Can Colour: Purple with a black roof Eye colour: greenish blue Floyd Mulvihill Main article: Floyd Mulvihill Floyd Mulvihill, originally trained as an automotive engineer, decided to put down his tools and pursue his life-long passion to race. He competed in the Junior Piston Cup Pro Series with the likes of Sage VanDerSpin and graduated to the Piston Cup in 2005. He's affectionately known as "Smoky Floyd" as he enjoys laying long patches of burning rubber in front of his adoring fans. Number: 70 Sponsor: Gasprin Hood Ache Relief Colour: Blue and yellow Eye colour: blue Rusty Cornfuel Main article: Rusty Cornfuel Rusty Cornfuel grew up on a farm in Mississippi and gained his reputation among the locals for running his own racing circuit with his buddies. Rusty won most of the races and made enough money off the event to nearly sponsor himself professionally. Luckily his current sponsor, Tow Cap Hitch Protectors, came along to front the bill for his team. Now Rusty can spend his own money on more important things, like flying his buddies from the farmdown for every race. Number: 4 Sponsor: Tow Cap Hitch Protectors Colour: Purple, white and yellow Eye colour: greenish brown Dirkson D' Agostino Main article: Dirkson D'Agostino Dirkson D'Agostino discovered his natural racing talent while working in the graphics department for a small racing outfit. Running errands between buildings, he dodged all kinds of obstacles at insane speeds. One day Dirkson caught the eye of the race shop's owner, who fired the young upstart for what he considered reckless driving in the workplace, and rehired him as one of his pro racers, for what he considered a natural talent on the race track. Number: 34 Sponsor: Trunk Fresh: Smell ya' later Colour: Green and black Eye colour: greenish brown Darren Leadfoot Main article: Darren Leadfoot Darren Leadfoot is the LAST guy you want drafting you on the final turn. Known for his sudden 11th hour accelerations, Darren's one car who won't let anything or anyone stand between him and the finish line! Number: 82 Sponsor: Shiny Wax Racing Team Colour: Green with yellow stripes Eye colour: brown Slider Petrolski Main article: Slider Petrolski Number: 74 Main sponsor: Sidewall O' Shine Racing Team Colour: Yellow and black Eye colour: bluish green Davey Apex Main article: Davey Apex Davey Apex has always dreamed of being a professional race car. Sure he's never come in higher than 20th or 21st, but it's still the life he's always dreamt of. He loves the cheering fans and the squealing rubber on asphalt. The only part he doesn't like is the racing part which is probably why he's never come in higher than 20th or 21st place. See Davey's just not competitive by nature. If someone wants to pass him, he lets them. I mean why be rude? Number: 84 Main sponsor: Re-Volting Rebuilt Alternators Colour: White, red and black Eye colour: green Ernie Gearson Main article: Ernie Gearson Ernie Gearson recalls the day when high dollar sponsorships and squealing fans were still a thing of the future. He may be one of the oldest racers on the grids these days, but he's been around the track once or twice. He's still got plenty of fire in his chambers. His friends call him "Giddyup," alluding to the humble 300 horsepower engine he started his career with all those years ago. Number: 93 Main sponsor: Spare Mint Racing Team Colour: Blue with a green leaf on each side Eye colour: brown Category:Cars Characters